The embodiments described herein relate generally to power distribution systems and, more particularly, to systems and methods for use in enhancing operation of power distribution systems.
As the demand for power has increased, the likelihood of brownouts and/or rolling blackouts has similarly increased. To reduce the likelihood of such events, at least some known power distribution systems initiate demand response events during periods of high energy demand to avoid overburdening the power grid. For example, some known power distribution systems use smart meters to monitor and to automatically modify power usage by a load, such as a consumer's home or a particular home appliance within a home. When at least some known smart meters receive a message from the utility that a demand response event has been initiated, the smart meter determines one or more loads that are drawing an excessive amount of power, is programmed to then automatically power off those loads or alert the owner of the excessive power draw in response to the demand response event. However, known devices reduce load on the power grid without considering the effect the load reduction can have on efficiency and/or delivery costs elsewhere in the grid. As such, the overall benefits of such devices may be limited by losses created elsewhere in the grid.